Tenchi Sennin
by Kayla550
Summary: Naruto has always had a deep connection with animals and nature. On his fifth birthday, Naruto activates a bloodline even stronger than the Rinnegan. Now with a newfound empathy, communication with nature, and unprecedented control of the elements, and the leaders of Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki for senseis... who can stop him? GodPowerful!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Tenchi Sennin**

 **Prologue**

 **Welcome to my newest story! Maybe I should stop making new stories? I don't know…**

 **Anyways… just read and see if it piques your interest.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto.**

 _Konohagakure no Sato, Five Years After Kyuubi Attack_

A young Uzumaki Naruto was having the worst day possible.

At six in the morning of his fifth birthday, the matron had come into the room he had alone. It was actually more of a broom closet… it smelled like a mixture of different chemicals and was barely big enough for him to sleep in. He didn't even get a bed, and instead was forced to sleep on the cement floor of the closet, wrapped up in torn blankets that were a decade old and smelt like they were washed three years ago. Not to mention the spiders and rats that populated his closet. It was strange though… they would never harm Naruto.

In fact… they almost seemed to like him. Whenever Naruto would find scraps of food, he shared with the rats, and he found live bugs that he kept in jars for his spider friends. He just hated how the rats and spiders that were his friends would be killed by other humans. So, he began to hide the spiders in his clothes and the rats would hide in the vents until Naruto got ahold of a few ninja pouches, and held the six youngest rats in.

It made him feel like a cross of an Aburame and Inuzuka, actually.

Over the three years he had been conscious of what he did, Naruto found he liked the way spiders and rats scavenged. It was fun to use everything you could find and to trap people in complex webs. Maybe it was because he spent so much time around them… but Naruto could even understand his six rats and the colony of spiders he kept in his clothes. It wasn't actually a language… but he figured out what the sounds of the rats and the scurrying of spiders translated to. He also began to notice that _his_ rats had this strange energy within that enhanced their noses further than normal. When he asked… they said it was what ninja called chakra and even helped Naruto learn how to access his own. By his fourth birthday, Naruto could enhance his own nose to the level of an Inuzuka and even found that chakra had a distinct smell to it.

The spiders taught him how to lay complex traps with ninja wire (as a few civilians could testify) and had fun with it.

He still had no skills in the five main Ninja Arts, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu (if he even knew what those were), but he was good enough to sneak past ANBU, lay traps that would trick Jounin, and could steal from even the most vigilant shopkeeps.

His fifth birthday changed his childhood forever though…

"Get up, Demon!" Naruto heard the matron's scream as she kicked him in the ribs. Naruto cringed and got up quickly, looking at Madame Karen. She was a woman in her mid-thirties with chestnut brown hair, deep, brown pools for eyes, a heart-shaped face, a nice figure wrapped tightly in a white uniform and apron with ivory skin. She looked rather like her name indicated 'cute'. Except… SLAP!

Naruto was on the ground once more and had to strain to keep tears from his eyes. He also had to keep his emotions in check. The rats could smell anger, and the spiders would feel his quickened heartbeat. The blonde didn't like his treatment, but he didn't want to kill either. So Naruto stood up shakily once more. "Get your stuff and get out! You've been here too long, demon scum." Naruto instantly grabbed a sealing scroll he had stolen from a shop and had all of his things in before taking off running from the orphanage.

Anyone seeing the sight should've had a heart. A five year old, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy dressed in dark black shirt and pants with the Uzumaki swirl on the back running through the streets with tears flooding down his face… Konoha didn't have a heart though.

Not as far as Uzumaki Naruto knew.

The blonde sped deeper into Konoha, keeping his nose open for any incoming chakra signatures. None were around, but it was only nine AM. Then Naruto's stomach began growling and he knew he needed something to eat. The only two places that would serve him, Ichiraku's Ramen and the Dango Shop, were on the other side of the village though and he needed food now. Looking around, Naruto saw a fruit vendor and got an idea forming. Taking a silver-furred rat from his pouch, this one's name was Gin, he told him what to do.

The rat scurried to the fruit vendor's stall and started crawling up his pants, distracting him while Naruto stole three apples and took off, whistling for gin to come back and get inside the pouch. He found an alley and sat in one of the dank corners next to a trash can, the only places he was safe was the Dark, and ate one apple. He set the other two down for his rats to share.

Besides Gin, there were five more. A brown-furred one with no tail and longer-than-normal teeth named Kiba. A black-furred one with a tail twice as long as normal named Muchi. Two twins with reddish fur named Doku and Tsume. And an albino rat named Hana. Hana, Tsume, and Muchi were girls, and the rest were their brothers. His rats were special too.

He knew it. They were like the Inuzukas ninken, able to use chakra, and Gin, the oldest, told him that their parents were at least the size of a full-grown dog, meaning they would be too, at some point. His rats were special.

Then Naruto summoned a sliver of his chakra to his hand and suddenly, it was swarmed by flies. For some reason… his chakra always attracted animals. His spiders crawled up arm, under his sleeve, to his hand and began eating the flies until they were full.

His spiders were amazing as well. They didn't have the ability to use chakra, but they could sense it, for sure. Not only that, they had this ability to drain chakra by draining blood and inserting poison at the same time. They were resilient to heat, cold, and water as well and could make very hard silk that Naruto found was good enough to be formed, and used, as a kunai. He couldn't make the silk himself, but the spiders could almost read his mind and make anything with the silk he needed.

So Naruto sat in the alley, eating and feeding his pets. He lived on the streets now.

He was so focused though, that he didn't even hear the mob approaching until he was trapped. His spiders and rats were hidden, but he could only cower in the corner as a mob of full-grown adults, all civilian, with various sharp weapons, approached him with sinister smiles. "Kill~the~de~mon… Kill~the~de~mon…" They were chanting slowly, as if in a trance, and came slowly to the cowering five year old. He wasn't only cowering in fear. He could leterally _feel_ the anger and hatred rolling off the mob. He could feel sorrow. He felt KI. He felt all their emotions. Sadistic glee. Humor. Outrage.

Unconsciously, Naruto began channeling chakra to his body, covering every tenketsu.

 _Inuzuka Compound_

Inuzuka Hana was in the middle of training her ninken triplets in perfecting their four-person Gatsuga, when suddenly, they reverted to their dog forms and began growling. Hana sent chakra to her nose to try and find out what was going on, but smelt no intruder in the compound. Suddenly, they took off and out the Compound into the Village.

Every single ninken left the Compound to find the one of legends.

 _Aburame Compound_

One Aburame Shino was attempting to get the hang of his newly obtained colony. He had received it just six months ago and trained every day to gain control of the kikaichu when they began to be agitated. Shino calmed himself, just as tou-san had explained to force calm onto the beetles, to no avail. They left out his black coat and all flew off in a cloud of darkness into Konoha, joined by all of the kikaichu of every Aburame.

The bugs sensed that chakra and knew who it meant had arrived on the Earth.

 _Training Ground 44_

Mitarashi Anko wasn't one to be surprised easily, but this was new. Every shinobi that was readying this area for the Chuunin Exams was surprised as well. This… was definitely strange.

All of the many strange and dangerous beasts of the Forest of Death were standing on side of the gated area, staring directly at Konoha, completely silent and still as statues. As if waiting. Waiting to be free.

 _Summons Realm, Court of Elders_

In an alternate realm from Earth, parallel to them in every way, was a large chamber. It held a seat for every single Summons Contract, even ones thought extinct, all empty until…

In a large cloud of smoke, every single Elder and Boss Summon appeared in the room.

Toads, Snakes, Slugs, Dragons, Hawks, Phoenixes, Foxes, Eagles, Hydra, Ape, Turtle, Raccoon, and every other imaginable animal.

"Wha… where are we?" the Toad Boss, Gamabunta asked curiously.

"It hasss happened…" an eight-headed serpent, the Elder Snake, Orochi, commented.

"He has activated the bloodline." A large golden Boss Dragon, Bahamut, said.

In the center of the room appeared six people. Two with the Rinnegan. One with the EMS. Another that smelled distinctly of wood. A fifth with bright, orange hair. And the last had a paper flower in her hair.

"Where? You!" Uchiha Madara spat at the wood-smelling one.

"Ah, hello, Madara." Hashirama replied cheerfully.

One of the ones with the Rinnegan looked at the other who had horns atop his head and wore a necklace with six tomoe on it. "Who are you?" Nagato asked, Konan and Yahiko behind him.

"Ah, so you gained my eyes? You must be a descendant of one of my daughter's twins. And it seems the descendant of that twins' brother has activated his own bloodline." The horned man said a bit humorously, completely ignoring the question. "I was wondering when the two would activate finally."

Yahiko looked at the man and his eyes widened. "You… you look like pictures of the Rikudou Sennin."

The man smiled. "That is one way to name me. I prefer my name though, it is Outsutsuki Hagoromo. Romo is fine, if you don't mind."

"You're the Rikudou Sennin then?" Madara, now part of the conversation, asked the black-haired man, who nodded once with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hai, Madara-chan." The ancient man said playfully and seemingly ignored the many gathered Summons around. "And you five… you have been chosen. Chosen to show one boy the way to…" he pointed at Hashirama, "protect the innocent…" then at Madara, "to punish those who need it…" then at Nagato's group, "and how to attain peace in the world. Just as you three, Hashirama, Madara, and Nagato, are descended from me, so is he. He is related to each of you somehow and carries the blood of the Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha clans within him. He carries the blood of my three children, both sons and my daughter, and has awoken a kekkai genkai just now that will make him even more powerful than me one day. It is why you were brought here."

"What do you mean all three clans?" Hashirama mused. "There was an Uchiha who actually married a Senju?" Romo shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. No… the boy's mother was child to an Uzumaki and Uchiha, but never awakened her Sharingan. The boy's father is son of none other than your great-granddaughter, Tsunade, Hashirama. He is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina, who is the granddaughter to your brother, Madara, and Namikaze Minato, son to Senju Tsunade. He carries the Main House blood of three separate clans. And is the first ever person to awaken the most powerful of all bloodlines, even surpassing the Rinnegan. He is… the Tenchi Sennin, the Nature Sage. The child of prophecy who can wield all seven elements, who can summon every animal, who can communicate with nature itself, feel the planet's own emotions and language, who can command all animals of Earth and make the Mokuton look like a sapling compared to his control of the planet itself. Uzumaki Naruto is boy who I saw with my own Rinnegan in a vision was to be born in order to battle the Juubi and beat it single-handedly, and you five are to take him from Konoha… and teach him. Here is what I will have you do…"

 _Konoha, Alleyway_

Naruto awoke and opened his eyes to a massacre. He saw animals from all over Konoha tearing apart the mob that tried to kill him. On the rooftops were ANBU, Inuzuka, Aburame, and even the Hokage, who watched on in complete shock at what was happening. Naruto shakily got up after all of the attackers were dead and looked on at the destruction. Then what happened next shocked the entire audience to this event.

All the animals, as one, bowed before Naruto, a five-year old demon container. It was enough of a message for all of the people watching, and everyone who would hear the rumors of this event.

 _We are here to serve and protect only you, Master._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 _Konohagakure no Sato_

It took only two year for Naruto to gain a grasp on his gift. Two years of isolation. Two years of continued hatred. Two years with nothing but his animals as company.

Two years being more alone than he ever thought he could.

But it proved to be a necessary two years. The blonde had gained much for his loss of human contact. Many gifts from his newfound power, and a new philosophy on the planet. The animals had taught him much, as well.

That was the effect of hiding in the Forest of Death for two years, not allowing anyone to find him. No sensors could locate him. No animal would rat him out. The Mistress of this Forest had no idea where he was, poor Anko, not knowing. And not even the Hokage's Crystal Ball could see where he was. He was a ghost.

After that night with the mob, Naruto had run away, with his rats guiding him. They had taken him to this place, and he lived here now.

Over two years, the rats had helped him perfect his sense of smelling and taught him about his special type of energy running through him, they call it 'Nature Chakra' and said it flowed through him constantly. He had used both types of chakra and found… this 'Nature Chakra' was purer than the other. It felt… clean. And it was also easier to control than the other one.

His spiders had taught him the rest of trapping, and he found could even teach him the art of creating spider silk by using Nature Chakra. The first few times, he hadn't made much, but now, he could make quite a bit in his throat and spit it out. It was very useful having webs all over the Forest to capture all kinds of things. And then… then there was the racket that had taken place in _his_ Forest a year ago. He heard one of the many people here call it the 'Chuunin Exam' and people came into the Forest, killing each other, killing his animals, and killing his plants.

So he retaliated.

He set up webs everywhere and used Nature Chakra to feel where each of the teams were. His rats, now about the size of small dogs, aided him and ate well. His spiders could drain them dry. He enjoyed punishing those who wrecked his new home. Then there was also all the things he found from his victims and other corpses of the Forest.

His kunai and shuriken collection amassed into the ten thousands and he made sure to practice accuracy. Swords found their way to his possession and he practiced that, by creating styles based on animals of the forest, rat, spider, wolf, tiger, centipede, beetle, snake, and hawk. He hadn't finished any of the styles, but they were coming along nicely. But the best part… was the scrolls he found.

Naruto had found at least a dozen scrolls on each of the five elements and a few on sub-elements, scrolls on taijutsu styles, scrolls on kenjutsu, and even four Genjutsu scrolls. There was also a book on basic fuinjutsu, which he found interesting.

The blonde was enthralled by these and began learning them. In a year… he's able to do all of them, but by no means has he mastered them. The thing about his new gift, is that he has complete control over nature, so controlling one of the elements, or even a sub-element is pretty easy, especially with Nature Chakra.

Also, over the two years, through massive training with not only his rats and spiders, but also with other animals of the Forest, and eating a constant amount of meat and vegetables from the Forest, Naruto has grown. The boy is now 4'10, quite tall for a seven year old, and also has had a change in wardrobe.

On one of his… village runs, where Naruto would sneak in and grab things from shops that were closed and easy enough to get into, Naruto had gotten his newest outfit. It consisted of a dark green shirt and ANBU pants, a green and black camoflauge Chuunin vest with six storage scrolls within, and an ankle-length trench coat that was filled with seals, one to change color to camoflauge into the environment, one to lengthen or shorten it as Naruto grew, one to reinforce it so it wouldn't tear from even a kunai, and one to repair any damage done by channeling chakra into it. On his right hip was a katana of chakra steel. On his left hip was a single ninja pouch (now that he didn't have to carry his oversized rats around) that had a storage seal within to carry his kunai and shuriken. Atop his head was a wide-brimmed hat of forest green that hid all but two golden bangs that framed his face of his hair and he wore a pair of hunter's boots on his feet.

All in all, he looked more like a ranger or hunter than a shinobi, but that was fine. A shinobi was a deceiver, a trickster, and if no one thought he was a shinobi in skill, then who cares? It's their funeral.

The meditating Naruto felt a she-wolf land next to him and warned him of an intruder coming towards him. He nodded, showing he heard and stood. Opening his eyes, he could take in the place he was currently in. It was a small grove of no more than thirty feet in diameter, surrounded by large, ancient oak trees. The grass was a bright, bright green and the leaves on all of the trees looked healthy. Naruto simply waited and soon, someone appeared before him. Someone he recognized from pictures in one of the history books he had taken.

He was at least a foot taller than Naruto, with long, straight, black hair that fell loosely behind him. He wore a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt and pants of the same color that were rolled up past his ankles to reveal the bandages on his legs. Around his forehead, a Konoha hitai-ite was in place and on his back was a large scroll. It was Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage of Konoha, Kami no Shinobi, and first wielder of the Mokuton.

"Finally I've found you, Naruto." The Shodaime said with an easy smile. The blonde rose his eyebrow.

"Are you not supposed to be dead?" the jinchuuriki asked curiously, which caused Hishirama to face-vault.

"You meet a legend a century old, someone whose very name strikes awe and fear into shinobi… and ask me _that_?" Hashirama then only seemed to hear what he said. "Great, now I sound like Madara. Uchiha-baka hanging around me too much." Naruto let a small smile grace his lips and looked at the man.

"Well, Hokage-sama, to what to I owe the pleasure of you being here?" The ancient Hokage smiled.

"Well, you see, I'm one of your sensei. See, the Rikudou Sennin, or Romo, as he likes to be called, tasked five shinobi with becoming your teachers of the world, since you are the Chosen One. But I suppose the animals already told you that? Well… you haven't been in Konoha for some time, so is it safe to assume you would be fine relocating elsewhere?" Naruto looked at the Mokuton-user and shrugged. Then Naruto let loose a shrill whistle, and immediately six rats showed up.

"We're leaving." He told them. "I suppose you have a way out of here without being noticed, Hashirama-sensei?" Naruto asked and the Hokage nodded, grabbing Naruto's shoulder. The rats hopped onto Naruto's legs as the eight of them began sinking in the ground, disappearing from sight completely.

 _Amekage Tower_

Nagato stood in the Tower of his home village, as the new Amekage. He still remembered how easily Hanzo fell when he got back. Madara and Hashirama really were gods among men, to be able to destroy Hanzo and his men with so little effort. It was almost sad. Almost.

But now… Nagato, along with his two partners in starting the Akatsuki, Konan and Yahiko, stood in the Council Chambers. There was no Council, really, but it was a fine way to have meetings amongst his organization. It was the organization he created to bring about peace in the world by snuffing out threats before they became a problem. With spy networks in every land, he did a good job of that.

The first member, besides the two beside him, Madara and Hashirama, was a famous Suna shinobi, Akasuna no Sasori. He looked only fifteen with red hair, scarlet eyes, and pale skin. His entire body, except his hands, face and feet, was covered by his completely closed Akatsuki robe. He had assassinated the Sandaime Kazekage who planned to begin a campaign of destroying minor villages with the puppet brigade.

His partner was a blonde woman with bangs swept to one side of her face and a high ponytail, her only visible eye was a light blue, and she wore her Akatsuki robe with the bottom half open. Her hands each had a small slit in them that seemed to open and close with her own breathing. This was none other than the Iwa bomber, Deidara. Her act of peace that got her into the Akatsuki was setting Iwa ablaze with her bombs right before a pre-emptive attack on Konoha was launched following the Kyuubi attack that would've killed many Konoha nin and destroyed much of the nature in Hi no Kuni.

The third member was pale-skinned with a long tongue that licked her lips, slitted yellow eyes, and slick, black hair. She was none other than Orochimaru and wore her Akatsuki robe completely closed except for just above the waist, revealing her purple bow, white pants, and the bottome half of her brown tunic.

The fourth member, and Orochimaru's partner, was the murderer of her entire clan, Uchiha Hitachi. She was a tall and a little darker of skin than Orochimaru with long, silken black hair that fell loosely behind her past her shoulders, with bangs framing her face and deep, crimson eyes with three black tomoe in them. She wore her Akatsuki robe as a kimono that accentuated her curves nicely and covered almost every inch of her ivory skin.

Madara was currently out, and Hashirama was locating Naruto, but those weren't the reasons for this meeting.

Yahiko, the leader of Akatsuki, stepped forward from the trio of Ame orphans. "Stage one of our plans are complete. Over these last two years, all of our soldiers have gained an amount of money that exceeded our expectations. Especially you four, have proven your worthiness and loyalty to the Akatsuki. Amegakure is without crime and the civil war's effects have been raised, with Ame being on level with Suna in terms of power and the status of the country. Stage Two is set to begin any day now, as soon as Hashirama appears with Naruto. Once that happens, we can begin the true beginnings of peace. We can finally train the Tenchi Sennin, the Nature Sage, and he will be trained by all of us. He is of Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki blood, as well as the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This means that, until he is ready, we also must tell no one outside of us that he is here. Madara's former student, Obito, has begun his own organization, according to our spymaster of Kiri, Ao."

"What does this organization have to do with Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked curiously, her half-smile that sent most people running firmly in place.

"Obito, or Tobi, as he calls himself now, plans to capture all of the jinchuuriki and extract their bijuu, for what purpose is anyone's guess… but that is his plan." Yahiko replied. Then the orange-haired man looked among his subordinates. "Hitachi, Orochimaru, you two will assist him in his training first. Hitachi, see if he can activate the Sharingan and train him, Orochimaru, he has an affinity for all the elements, and I know you can use all of them, so you will help him there. You two will have one year to aid him before Deidara becomes his sensei, as he can learn your Bakuton." The blonde woman smiled. "Then a year after, Sasori will teach him the beginnings of puppetry for two years. After that, Konan, Nagato, you two will teach him while taking him out on missions. The entire time, either Hashirama or Madara may at any point join the lessons and aid you in teaching of him. They are far more experienced and powerful than anyone in this room, and as such, have priority in lessons. Understand?" The gathered members of Akatsuki nodded just as two forms rose from the ground, Hashirama and Naruto, who had six rats with him.

"Welcome, Naruto, to the Village Hidden in the Rain, Amegakure no Sato." Hashirama said to the boy cheerily.

 _Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzumaki Clan Compound_

In the training ground of the recently restored Uzumaki Compound on the abandoned island of Uzushio, stood a single child among adults. He wore a dark green shirt and ANBU pants with steel-toed boots, a katana on his right hip, a kunai pouch on his right,

An eleven year old Naruto looked at his four sensei on the island he's spent the last four years on, training with them respectively. After he had been introduced to each of them, Hashirama used his strange teleportation technique to get Hitachi, Orochimaru and Naruto to the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides for Naruto's secret training. His time was split evenly between the two, and it only took a single session on the third day within Hitachi's Tsukiyomi to get Naruto to activate his Sharingan. One more session with Naruto seeing himself kill off his faithful rats over 72 hours after six months of training, and Hitachi had successfully activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. With his Uzumaki healing and the Kyuubi within him to heal him even more, he didn't even need to worry about going blind.

Over that first year, Hitachi had successfully taught Naruto all of the Uchiha clan genjutsu and Katon jutsu, as well as the three Mangekyou techniques, _Amaterasu (Heavenly Illumination), Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader),_ and _Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valor)_ that he knew.

Orochimaru took her time to go over all of her ninjutsu with the boy. Naruto learned Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, and Suiton jutsu of every level, as well as mastered the manipulation of all the basic elements, except Yin and Yang, which he had to teach himself. Both of his female sensei also allowed him to sign the Raven and Snake Contracts respectively, and one member of each of those clans now became his familiars to follow and guard him. The raven was normal-sized with black eyes and named Kurochi. The snake was a five-foot viper with dark-green scales named Mori.

The next year, Deidara taught Naruto all she could on Bakuton. It began with Naruto being barely able to cause a small explosion without a medium, such as clay, to use. Seeing how the jinchuuriki couldn't get any mouths on his hands like Deidara had… they spent almost a whole month trying to figure it out. It was then that Naruto accidently created his first kekkai tota.

Bakuton is a combination of the heat of Katon and the energy of Raiton, all released at once in a sudden burst. Naruto had thought that Doton was close enough to the clay and attempted to combine the three at once in an attempt to turn a rock into explosive clay, instead turning it into pure steel. While amazed at this, Deidara quickly ordered Naruto to overload the steel rock with Bakuton chakra and throw it, which caused it to explode in a fireball, throwing metal shrapnel everywhere.

And with that, Naruto began a year of training in his first two sub-elements, Explosion and Metal.

After Deidara's training finished, Sasori finally was able to begin his own training with Naruto and used the first year to teach Naruto all about how to control and make puppets. Surprisingly to Sasori, Naruto could already use three puppets at the end of the year, if he didn't focus on anything else. The entire second year Sasori used the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage, the puppet of the corpse of Pakura he had dug up before his departure, and also the puppet of a Kumo nin with the Ranton that he had killed to pass those three sub-elements onto the blonde.

Now it was the last day of his training with the four before he became an official ninja of Ame, and the entire commanding force of the Akatsuki was here. The Amekage, Yahiko, Commanders of the Forces, Nagato and Konan, and the two spymasters, Madara and Hashirama, were also here. The last two had yet to teach him anything, saying he wasn't ready for their teachings at this moment.

This was his… genin test you could call it. He was to take on all four of his sensei simultaneously and the other five would judge his skills.

Yahiko was in the middle of the Uzumaki Compound, between the five. "You all know the purpose of this match. Naruto this is to test your current abilities and whether you are ready to be a part of the Akatsuki." Naruto nodded once. "Hajime!"

Naruto immediately jumped back and avoided the barrage of kunai that went where was, flying through handseals. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)_ Naruto launched a large ball of flames at Hitachi, who merely jumped back, and then gathered a small amount of Nature Chakra and hit the ground in front of him as he landed, creating a row of spikes that rushed straight to Sasori, recreating Tsunade's legendary strength.

Sasori already had the Sandaime Kazekage out and had created a wall of iron sand to stop the spikes, all four of the S-rank nin behind it. Naruto closed his eyes and felt out with Senjutsu, as he had learned from both the Snakes and Ravens, and waited until he felt both Deidara and Hitachi jump up. Deidara threw a ball of clay while Hitachi let loose a ball of fire, causing it to explode where the blonde once was. When the smoke cleared, not one of the four could see him. Hitachi searched for his chakra signature with her Sharingan, but still couldn't see him. Suddenly, Deidara let loose a gasp, and the four saw Naruto kick her in the back before shooting out a glob of spider silk, keeping her against a metal wall that he just created. Naruto then disappeared in a shunshin, revealing the hole he had just popped out of. "Orochimaru, why the hell did you give him the Headhunter Technique, yeah!" Deidara yelled at the snake queen.

Orochi didn't answer and Sasori, Hitachi, and her stood back to back to back, keeping look out. Naruto's silk was nigh unbreakable, so they didn't even make an attempt to help Deidara.

Above them, they heard a shout of _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique)_ Looking up, the trio saw Naruto riding a large raven with two, seven foot snakes in the raven's talons, before they were launched directly at the group. The three Akatsuki then jumped away and Hitachi saw the flow of chakra from the raven to Naruto and gulped. _"Senjutsu: Sesshu no Jutsu!" (Sage Technique: Assimilation Technique)_ The large, black-feathered bird went up in a cloud of smoke and Naruto jumped up, unfurling large, black wings from his back as he stayed airborne. Then the jinchuuriki launched through various handseals. _"Karasujutsu: Kurokaze!" (Raven Technique: Black Wind)_ Naruto folded the wings around him and then opened them quickly, releasing a barrage of feathers at the trio that were hard as steel. All of them created walls, Sasori with iron sand, Itachi and Orochi with stone, to block the technique.

Naruto then divebombed at them, having taken out his katana and attempted a vertical slash at Orochi, who now had the Kusanagi out and blocked. Naruto launched an airborne kick at her face that she ducked under and Naruto kicked off of Orochi's shoulder to avoid the sudden barrage of iron sand needles Sasori shot at him. Naruto felt his time with his wings coming to an end and sheathed his katana before pulling off two handfuls of the feathers and tossing them at Hitachi before his wings disappeared. Naruto then flew through over a dozen handseals and inhaled deeply, aiming his _"Suiton: Suiryuudan" (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile)_ at Sasori. The man was saved though with Orochi's sudden use of a _"Doton: Doryuuheki" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)._

Naruto saw this fight was quickly going nowhere and sighed. Then he smirked as Sasori's puppet got a little too close. _"Senei Jashu!" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)_ Naruto pulled the Sandaime to him and immediately set chakra strings on him, and controlled the iron sand through him, trapping Sasori with his favorite puppet. _"Jiton: Satetsurou!" (Magnet Release: Iron Sand Prison)_ The redheaded puppeteer was locked in a prison and Naruto moulded his chakra into a Kage Bunshin who took control of the puppet and kept him in the technique.

Then Hitachi and Orochi landed on either side of him, one thrust with the Kusanagi, and the other with an ANBU tanto. Naruto expertly dodged both of them and pressed his palms to the sword arm of both, where spider quickly traveled over his arm and onto the two women's. Then with a quick kawarimi, Naruto disappeared and one of his rats, Muchi, the one with a double-sized tail, appeared. She was easily the size of a full-grown wolf and had a tail six feet long. Said tail wrapped tightly around Orochi, trapping her. Just as Hitachi was about to save the woman, another poof of smoke and Naruto appeared in front of Hitachi with another kawarimi with Mangekyou spinning, his Mangekyou looked like a five pointed star, and uttered a single word. _"Tsukuyomi." (Moon Reader)_ Hitachi was caught in her favorite jutsu for 72 hours of psychological torture. After seconds in the outside world, she fell to her knees and passed out.

The entire battle was only ten minutes long.

The five onlookers jumped down next to the blonde, Madara nodding approval, Hashirama smiling, Yahiko and Nagato grinning, and Konan giving a slight twitch of her lips. "Good job Naruto. How many eleven year olds can take on four S-rank shinobi and survive, let alone win? Impressive." Yahiko commented. The Leader of Akatsuki and Amekage looked at one another and nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are now the newest member of Akatsuki. You will be partnered with Konan." Nagato, the Amekage said. Naruto smiled to the blue-haired woman, who nodded to him. "Your training is complete, and now you will go on missions for the good of the world, to attain peace. Do you accept?"

"Hai, Nagato, I accept and will help the world in any way I can."

 _Outside Takigakure_

Naruto and Konan stood looking at the impressive waterfall that hid the Village Hidden By a Waterfall, and the blue-haired woman looked at her partner. "Well?" the paper angel asked him. The blonde closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Two Kage-level chakra signatures are in the village by a borderline Kage-level signature. Tobi's organization is definitely here." Naruto looked basically the same as usual, the only difference being he was only six inches shorter than Konan and he wore a trench coat with the Akatsuki design instead of his usual camoflauge trench coat. In reality, it was his same trench coat, he merely changed the design on it with the seals it had.

"So one of the jinchuuriki really is here." Naruto nodded.

"It feels like an insect, and the furball already told me basics about all the bijuu. The Nanabi is the only one that even resembles an insect, the Seven-Tailed Beetle Chomei. If we wait out here, the two are bound to come out here though." Konan nodded to her partner of nine months and smiled slightly as she remembered their time together.

She had taken him on their first mission together the week after his training and it was simple. A group of one hundred Iwa and Kumo missing nin had planned an assault on Sunagakure and were on the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. Between the two of them, the missing nin, who were all A-rank, were completely slaughter. All of their supplies were split between the two of them, their money went to Ame, and the Lizard Contract they held became Naruto's.

Their second mission, two months later, was an assassination of a corrupt Daimyo in the Oto no Kuni. It had gone off without a hitch, and Orochi claimed the Hidden Village there as his own, becoming the Otokage.

Their third and last mission, three months ago, was a task of infiltrating Kumogakure to gain a little information. It was a success, as they now knew the identities of the Nibi and Hachibi jinchuuriki, as well as found out that Hyuuga Hizashi, once thought dead, was actually a prisoner. One prison break of the ANBU base later, and he was out, and a new ninja of Ame.

In their off time, Konan had done as the other members of Akatsuki did before her, and taught Naruto about her own art. The boy found it harder than other things though, apparently. It was because Konan's own paper jutsu were actually a four-element sub-element of Fire, Water, Earth, and Yang. Naruto had never done anything with four elements before and found anything above low-A rank a bit difficult to use. She was proud nonetheless at his creative use of paper, though.

Konan looked up from her thoughts as she saw two men holding a thirteen year old girl with mint green hair.

The first man had slicked-back silver hair, dark eyes, a slashed hitai-ite around his neck, and a necklace with a triangle surrounded by a circle. He wore a robe like the Akatsuki, except it was blood red with designs of three black tomoe on the back. Over his shoulder was a large three-bladed scythe with black handle and deep red blades connected by a cable that was hidden inside his robe.

The other, presumably his partner, had only his eyes, deep green without a pupil and red sclera, visible with the rest of his face hidden by a mask and the rest of his head wrapped in some sort of cloth. His robe was completely closed, whereas the scythe-wielder had his open completely.

"Eh, look Kakuzu, I got me some fucking sacrifices for Jashin!" the scythe-wielder said excitedly.

"Just… be quick Hidan. Leader-sama wants this girl as quick as possible." The newly named Kakuzu replied boredly. The scythe-wielder grinned widely and dropped the mint-haired girl unceremoniously to the ground with a thud.

"Konan… I sense extremely dark energy within this man. He feels like his mortality was corrupted. I also sense no heartbeat within him, yet he is living. And the other… I sense five hearts on his back. They are immortals." The bluenette nodded.

"What shall we do?" Naruto thought for a moment and sighed.

"We need to rescue the girl, so we'll fight." Konan nodded as Hidan rushed them, scythe held parallel with the ground before he launched a horizontal slash at Naruto. The blonde raised a metal wall in the path of the scythe seallessly and waited as the silver-haired man jumped over it. Konan launched a flurry of paper shuriken at him that Naruto willed on fire simply by Katon manipulation. They struck their mark on Hidan, who merely smirked and threw his scythe at the pair. Naruto batted it away with his katana and then resheathed it before holding one handseal. _"Kinton: Kinseppaiku!" (Metal Release: Metal Spikes)_ A line of steel spikes erupted from the earth and pierced Hidan's legs and waist. The man merely scowled.

"That fucking hurt!" He yelled at them and then threw his scythe at Konan. The bluenette disappeared into a swirl of paper and hovered around the field, content with allowing Naruto to kill the immortal. Naruto grinned and held the tiger handseal. _"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)_ Overloading the technique with chakra, Naruto rained a shower of hundreds of head-sized fireballs at Hidan. The man tried dodging all of them, and failed miserably. Once it ended, Hidan was obviously peppered in multiple burns all over his body. _"Senei Jashu!"_ Naruto captured Hidan in dozens of snakes that shot from his sleeves and sent a stream of his chakra through them, which made Hidan convulse. Soon though, Hidan turned to stone, all except his head.

"What the hell did you do to me!" He screamed.

"Nature chakra can turn you to stone if you can't equalize it within your body." Naruto lectured and glanced over to the other nin, noticing Konan had the green-haired girl in tow and the masked-nin was following her. "What's up with him?" Naruto asked, gesturing to Kakuzu.

"He's a bounty hunter, Naruto. All he wants is money. We have missions he can do for good money, so he agreed to help us. We will take him to Yahiko and Nagato to see what they think." Naruto nodded and shifted his eyes to the Mangekyou and cast a wide-range _Kamui_ on the four of them, teleporting them all to Ame to report a successful mission.

The world would soon know peace.

 _Original Jutsu_

 _Senjutsu: Sesshu no Jutsu (Sage Technique: Assimilation Technique) Using Nature Chakra, Naruto can drain a little chakra from animals, plants, or humans, gaining a quality of theirs for temporary use. In the case of humans, he also gains an amount of memories from them proportional to how much chakra he drains of theirs. S-Rank._

 _Karausujutsu: Kurokaze (Raven Technique: Black Winds) After using the Sesshu no Jutsu on a raven and gaining their wings, Naruto releases a barrage of their steel-hard feathers from mid-air at a target(s). A-Rank._

 **And that's chapter end!**

 **So… what did you guys think? I hope this story isn't too bad? I really hope not…**

 **Anyways… I'm not setting up a poll on the harem/pairing, so you guys have to review/PM your votes!**

 **The choices right now are**

 **NarutoxFem!Itachi**

 **NarutoxFem!Orochimaru**

 **NarutoxKonan**

 **NarutoxHana**

 **NarutoxMei**

 **NarutoxFem!Gaara**

 **NarutoxFem!Kyuubi**

 **NarutoxKurotsuchi**

 **NarutoxFuu**

 **NarutoxYugito**

 **NarutoxTsume**

 **NarutoxShizune**

 **NarutoxHarem**

 **Make your choices! I will reveal the pairing you guys choose at the end of Chapter 6. That should be enough time for you guys to make your decision, right? Also, if people send in their suggestions for girls, I will add them as choices. At the end of every chapter I'll tally up votes so you guys can see how you voted. One more point, you are allowed to vote once every chapter, starting now.**

 **So go vote!**

 **R &R! PM me with questions! Flames will be dutifully ignored.**

 **Until next time, Kayla.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

 _ **Hello all! And welcome to the next chapter of Tenchi Sennin. There weren't many reviews (besides the voting for the harem) and so I don't have to answer any. Anyways… time for…**_

 _ **Chapter II**_

Tobi was trembling in rage as his informant from Takigakure stood before him. "What happened? I need to make sure I heard that right."

The man nodded shakily. He looked unextraordinary, short brown hair, brown eyes, average height, average build, no weapons, and dressed in civilian clothing. He stood out in no way, which made him a wonderful spy. "H-Hidan… was beat and Kakuzu d-deserted us… Hidan fought this kid with blonde hair and whiskers in a black robe with red clouds, and somehow was turned to stone except his head. And the boy's partner, a woman dressed in the same robes with purple hair and a paper flower in her hair, convinced Kakuzu to join them, most likely with money. You know how greedy he is." Tobi growled and was a second from killing the man, but stayed his hand because Hissori was one of his best spies and had a network that spanned a third of the Elemental Nations, including Kumo, Kusa, and Yuki.

"Very well, leave Hissori, and keep an eye out." The man nodded and left in a swirl of air, leaving Uchiha Obito alone.

The man touched his mask briefly and sighed. "The Akatsuki are becoming a nuisance… if we are to be together once more, Rin-chan, I must destroy them." Obito grinned and began to laugh in a way creepier than Orochimaru. "And then we'll be together forever!"

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed. He was doing that quite a bit… ever since Minato's son disappeared. Of course, no one actually knew Minato had a son, save a few specific people, Jiraiya, Tsunade (who thought he was dead), Danzou, himself, and possibly Orochimaru. And then there was Kushina who knew…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" said redhead screamed at him. She had just awoken from a decade long coma… and was chewing him out immensely. He was glad she didn't have her sword right now… or the Kyuubi. No, that burden was her own son's.

"Kushina-chan…"

"Don't you dare Kushina-chan me, old man! Where is my baby!" She demanded.

"He's… I don't know… Kushina… Naruto disappeared a little after his fifth birthday… he was in the Forest of Death for two years. Then… my sensors say he just left. He disappeared completely, no trail of chakra anywhere. I've had ANBU of the highest skill, the best trackers of the Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame, the top notch teams, all of them after him for the past five years, to no avail. He has disappeared." Kushina's demeanor became dark through this whole time, her hair separating into nine 'tails' and slowly rising.

When she spoke, it was almost a whisper and her eyes were dark. "You… lost my baby? You… you lost… lost my little Naru-chan?" She asked with an immense amount of KI exuding from her in waves that was felt all over Konoha. She raised a hand and Hiruzen swore he was going to die right then…

When she took the Konoha hitai-ite off of her forehead and dropped it to the floor.

"W-what?" Sarutobi asked in surprise to the smiling Kushina. That smile was dangerous… it promised only pain.

"I'm leaving Konoha, old man. I'm leaving Konoha with all of my possessions, all my money, and all the things from my clan. The Uzumaki are now and forever more enemies of Konoha." She said and disappeared in a flash of red.

"Kami… what have we done… and Kushina knows the Hiraishin? Does she also know the…?" His eyes widened. "Tenzou! Neko!" Two ANBU stepped from the shadows. "Do not let Uzumaki Kushina leave! Kill her!" The two nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, off to gather ANBU and Jounin forces. "Kami… if she knows those… and teaches them to Naruto? We are all dead."

 _ **Takigakure no Sato**_

Within a large, hollowed oak tree that acts as the Council Chamber of Taki, seated in the seat of the Leader of Takigakure was Shibuki. His ink black eyes nervously scanned the Council. His long brown hair framed a face that showed equal anxiety. He wore grey pants, a green shirt, shinobi sandals and also a hitai-ite of Taki around his forehead.

"What has happened, Shibuki?" One of the older members of the Council, a wizened man with black hair, and a single green eye as well as an eye patch over his missing right eye dressed in a formal kimono of sea green asked him.

"Fuu… has been captured." He intoned unto them. The Council of six members, three shinobi, two kunoichi and a civilian councilwoman, all looked at him in surprise. He saw the look of joy under their eyes though… did they? "It was by two men, one almost nondescript with a mask over the bottom half of his face and who used black threads to attack, and one wielding a three-bladed scythe that killed anyone he laid eyes on. As they left the village, there are reports that they were confronted by two more figures, each wearing black cloaks with red clouds. While the younger one, a blonde boy with whisker-marks, took on the scythe-wielding one, the other, a woman with purple hair and a paper flower in her hair, talked with the shinobi who used threads and after the scythe-wielder was defeated, the three left with Fuu in tow."

"So the demon's finally gone? Good riddance." The civilian councilwoman, a younger woman of 23 with blue hair, green eyes, dark skin more common to Kumo and all the curves to make men want her wrapped in a tight-fitting silk kimono of the brightest blue that accentuated all of her 'assets'.

Shibuki sighed. This is not what he wanted… "Don't you understand? If Fuu is gone, and by proxy her bijuu… we are vulnerable to be attacked by one of the Great Nations… she was the only thing protecting us!" At this, the Council paled a bit, finally understanding.

And the civilian of the group, Kuroya, was thinking along lines other than the fear the Council was. _'So, I was already paid by those idiot jinchuuriki hunters… and I can possibly get some more from selling the defense secrets of this stupid village? Perfect…'_

 _ **Ame, Akatsuki's Chamber**_

Naruto, Konan, Fuu, and Kakuzu appeared in a black vortex. Soon, holographic forms of Sasori, Deidara, Hitachi, and Orochimaru also appeared, with Nagato and Yahiko atop their pedestal, and Hashirama and Madara being the obly absences of the group. Yahiko, leader of Akatsuki, spoke first. "Report." He stated.

"Uchiha Hitachi and Orochimaru reporting a successful assassination of the Hot Spring Daimyo, and his replacement with Agent Darkness. His kekkai genkai's ability to absorb someone's memories and take on their form proved useful and he now has control over the funds of that country. In only one year we can have Yugakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in Hot Water) back up and running in full if we can transfer a small portion of Ame and Oto's forces there. In a short amount of time, the Academy can begin teaching new genin the ways of the shinobi from those that wish to travel to Yu." Hitachi spoke.

"I will begin sending some of my own shinobi and kunoichi there by the end of the month, Leader-sama." Orochimaru said silkily. "I request that of the Ame nin, 40 genin, 20 Chuunin, 15 Jounin and 10 ANBU are sent over. It will also require its own Kage." Orochimaru stated.

"Very well, I will see what can be done." Nagato spoke, since he was Amekage.

"Sasori and Deidara reporting." Sasori said emotionlessly. "My spies have reported activity within Kiri that implies the rebellion is getting ready to finally move once more. Momochi Zabuza's failed assassination has apparently landed him as a missing-nin for hire and he is currently being employed by the Gatou Corporation in Nami, where he is aiding the business tycoon in controlling Nami no Kuni. The possibility of taking the country and making a Hidden Village there is very high."

"I was in Nami, and the people there are hopeless, yeah. They put all their hopes on one bridge that I could take out with a few explosive notes, yeah." Deidara put in.

Yahiko thought for a moment. "I will save this information for later. We may take Nami and transition them to Uzushio later."

"Konan and Uzumaki Naruto reporting." The purple-haired Akatsuki no Tenshi (Angel of Akatsuki) said in her usual cold voice. "Rescue of the Nanabi jinchuuriki was a success."

The silver-haired Akatsuki no Sennin (Sage of the Akatsuki) then spoke. "I took down one of Obito's group's members, a former Yugakure shinobi by the name of Hidan. He was petrified into stone by an overdose of Nature Chakra. Also, the man with us is quite interesting. I'm sure Hashirama-sensei would love to meet him… again."

Kakuzu stepped forward. "I am Kakuzu, former shinobi of Takigakure, former member of Kuroyo (Dark World), and I wish to join Akatsuki." Yahiko looked at him skeptically.

"Why would we allow you to join, you could be a spy." Kakuzu scoffed at that.

"Yeah, a spy. That's more Danzou's line of work. All I care about is money, and bounty hunting is how I make my money." Yahiko looked at Naruto, who could detect a lie from someone by hearing their heartbeat, smelling fear, or his Negative Emotion Sense.

"He tell the truth, Leader-sama." Naruto told him.

"Very well… I will have you tested for rank in a week, Kakuzu-san. Welcome to Ame." Yahiko said emotionlessly. "If there is nothing else?"

"Leader-sama? What do we do with the Nanabi container?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Take her to the medical ward, I will have Hashirama look at her, as he is the best medic of all of us. I will give you your new missions in a week. Until then, do as you will." Yahiko said, dismissing them.

"Kakuzu, there are spare rooms within the Tower for Akatsuki and Akatsuki recruits." Naruto tells him. "Up the stairs behind that door, just check which ones seem empty." The former Taki nin nods and heads off. Naruto creates a single Kage Bunshin to take Fu off to the medical ward while the original turns his attention to Konan. "What do you want to do, Konan?" He asks.

The purple-haired kunoichi is sporting a light blush across her pale face at the sudden attention. _'Get control of yourself, he's twelve for Kami's sake!'_ Shaking out of her temporary stupor, she smiles. Something only Naruto has seen in recent years, as he is the only one she can open up to. It was a skill of his, to get even the coldest, most closed-in people to become friendly with him. "Why don't we get something to eat, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a tone that was slightly bright, which for her was the equivalent of an enthusiastic response. The blonde smiled at his partner and friend.

"Alright. Let's go into the village then." Without another word, Naruto took her hand and used a _Kamui_ to get them into Ame, not noticing the bright blush across her cheeks.

 _ **Konoha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound**_

Uzumaki Kushina appeared out of her Hiakashi no Jutsu (Flying Crimson Death Technique) into her old home. She still always loved how she could surprise her opponents by knowing the technique that made her husband famous. Especially when she was the one to create it. The sad part is… he never would've attained SSS-rank status or be the Hokage if not for one technique that she created and he overused constantly. And now… she doubted she ever should have given the technique to him, since it lost her son from her reach. From her embrace. From her grasp.

She stomped out her tears and forced herself to move on. She could grieve later. Now… she needed to get all of her things, all of Minato's scrolls, everything of use… and leave. Kushina stood firm, took a deep breath and formed a single handseal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** She quietly intoned, and over two hundred clones appeared. "Seal everything. You know where." The clones all disappeared and began their duties while Kushina smiled. _'All of these will work nicely. I only need to wait now.'_ And it only took a matter of ten minutes for it to be done.

When it was done, Kushina let loose an evil grin. "Now time to see what Konoha can do against the Aka no Shi." Kushina said and smirked as her purple eyes turned blood red with three black tomoe before spinning and forming into a new shape. First the tomoes formed into three curved arms from the pupil, and then they spun faster until her eyes resembled a red and black version of the Uzumaki Spiral. **"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."** She stated with somewhat mad glee and disappeared in a flash of red.

 _ **Somewhere in Iwa**_

Roushi glared at the people before him. A pair of missing-nins, S-rank missing-nins to be precise. The Kirigakure no Same (Shark of the Hidden Mist), Hoshigaki Kisame, and another, slightly less known missing-nin of Kumo. Koutetsu Raisho. He stood two inches below Kisame with the dark skin so common of his country with hair white as snow. His eyes shone a bright silver and he was dressed in the matching blood red cloak with three tomoes on the back as his partner. Raisho's right hand had four-inch long nails of steel coming from his hand and on his back was a katana. His face also looked burnt, with deep scarring evident.

"What do you want?" Roushi demanded of the men. They had been following him for the last two days, and he had finally had enough of it, wishing to simply scare them away or kill them and be done with the whole thing.

Kisame grinned, showing his serrated and filled teeth, which resembled a shark. "Yonbi no Roushi (Roushi of the Four Tails), come with us. Our Leader has need of you."

The jinchuuriki scoffed. "Yeah right, I'm tired of being someone else's tool. Tell him I refuse in every possible way." This had Raisho grinning.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" in a blur he was behind Roushi and nearly bisected him at the waist, if not for the sudden tail of youkai that blocked his katana. The tail melted the katana cleanly in two and Roushi hit the ex-Kumo nin in the face with a spinning kick, sending him flying. Kisame took Samehada off his back, still bandaged, and went to swing at him, only for Roushi to spit a large rock of cooling magma at him. The boulder almost hit the shark man, who quickly use a kawarimi and appeared above the jinchuuriki. Two of Roushi's tails blocked the sword, and burned the bandages off only for his eyes to widen as the youkai was slowly drained into it. After one of his tails dissipated, it stopped though.

Kisame looked shocked, losing focus enough to be sent flying with a chakra-enhanced fist to the gut.

Just then, Raisho reappeared and tried to slash Roushi, who was utterly perplexed when his claws went _through_ his bijuu cloak and slashed his arm. Roushi jumped back, watching as Son Goku's chakra healed his wound quickly. _'Son Goku! What did he do?'_ **"I have no idea, Roushi. Just be careful, the Koutetsu clan is strong, especially with their Kekkai Tota of Kouton (Steel Release), don't underestimate either of them."** _'Got it.'_

Roushi then ducked another swipe of the claw and gave him an uppercut to the jaw before giving him a heavy knee to the gut and jumping back, completing handseals as he jumped. **"Yoton: Yoryudan!" (Lava Release: Lava Dragon Bullet)** Roushi spat out a stream of lava that quickly took the shape of a large dragon and sped towards Raisho. The missing-nin smirked and made a single tiger seal **"Yoton: Yoryudan!"** He made an exact copy of the jutsu and launched it at the Yonbi jinchuuriki's. The two dragons fought a battle of strength and Roushi was so completely focused on Raisho that he didn't even see Kisame… or his jutsu. **"Suiton: Suikodan!" (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet)** A shark of water hit him in the side, heavily injuring his right side as Kisame shunshined next to him and pressed Samehada into the wound. Samehada drained and gave chakra to the jinchuuriki in a way that healed his wound and knocked him unconscious from chakra exhaustion at once.

When that was done, Kisame placed the sword back on his back and looked over at Raisho. "Who's carrying him?"

Raisho scowled. "You are."

"It's your turn." Kisame growled.

"There is only one way to solve this dispute." Raisho said, tightening his hands into fists as Kisame did the same. They glared heatedly at each other and slowly walked to each other before standing not two feet away, not breaking eye contact. Kisame raised his right fist just as Raisho did the same and they each brought them down hard…

"Fuck!" Kisame shouted.

"Scissors beats paper. You carry him."

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_

Kushina stood at the gates of Konoha, surrounded on all sides by ANBU and Jounin alike. She was grinning in a way that was oddly like a mixture of Hidan, Kisame and Juugo, all bloodlust with just enough calm to restrain herself. And it scared those gathered. Immensely.

They all had heard of the things Kushina could do, and so were rightly scared.

The redhead gazed at her opponents with giddy excitement just as she was rushed by a trio of ANBU from three sides. The one behind her was ripped apart by a chakra chain, the one in front of her fell to a masterfully crafted Rasengan, and the one to her side lost his head to her red-bladed katana that had still been sealed in her house after all these years. She retracted her chains and stopped the Rasengan. _'You were always good at chakra manipulation Minato, thanks for teaching me that technique during the war.'_

Suddenly, more and more shinobi and kunoichi rushed her. Kushina ducked the tanto of a Lizard-masked ANBU before cracking his skull with a chakra-enhanced kick. Another ANBU was bisected by the Aka no Shi at the waist. A Jonin had her legs swept from her before her skull exploded from the impact of a chakra chain. Kushina backflipped to avoid a vertical swing of a katana from a Cat-masked ANBU and threw her katana into her waist, before grabbing it back with a chain and swinging it in a tight arc, tearing limbs and heads from all in her range. She caught the blade once more and scoffed. "Is this what Konoha is brought to?" She asked.

She heard the chirping of birds and sidestepped a familiarly masked face's technique. "And you Kakashi?" She gave him an uppercut to the chin, and a jumping spin kick to the waist. "Pathetic. You used to be faster." She then spotted three other faces she recognized, Anko, Tsume, and Kurenai were rushing her. She flipped over the **Tsuga (Passing Fang),** spun around the **Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)** and dispelled the tree genjutsu Kurenai attempted to put her under before it even affected her.

She was soon surrounded on all sides once more. "Surrender, Kushina. You cannot win." The now recovered Kakashi demanded.

"I never planned on winning, you weaklings." Kushina took out a single kunai and threw it, then in a red flash was in the air before catching it and throwing it far outside Konoha. **"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu"** It became a thousand and she teleported out of the village, leaving an entire mob to witness her use of the Yondaime's famous technique.

Anko summed everyone's feelings in two words. "Oh shit."

 _ **Amegakure no Sato**_

A very nondescript man sat in a local restaurant. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, civilian clothing and stood out in no way. A sensor would say his chakra levels were almost nonexistent, but that was just his skill in chakra suppression at work. This man was actually well over kage level in reserves and control. Akahi Kuromaru was the best at his job, and that was collecting useful information. And then selling it to whoever he could.

And he knew just who would pay for the location of one Uzumaki Naruto… good thing those people were rich.

The only question is… would the Kuroyo, Konoha, the Aka no Shi, or that other group interested in him get to him first?

Kuromaru grinned at how much money he would make with this…

 **Original Jutsu**

 **Yoton: Yoryudan (Lava Release: Lava Dragon Missile) The user expels a large amount of molten lava from their mouth that forms into a dragon before shooting off at a target or shooting balls of lava at a target. A-rank.**

 _ **And that's Chapter End!**_

 _ **Hope you guys liked it. Not really much on Naruto's part… but I have to set the scene for future conflict somehow, you know?**_

 **The pairing slots are still open, so, get voting ladies and gentlemen. Get reviewing! (:**

 **Please favourite, follow and all that. It helps keep me motivated to write and upload, knowing I've got people that actually want to read what I've written.**

 **And to those of you that asked in the PM's- Yes, I am a girl.**

 **Until next time, Kayla.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

 _ **Hello all! And welcome to the next chapter of Tenchi Sennin. There weren't many reviews (besides the voting for the harem) and so I don't have to answer any. Anyways… time for…**_

 **Chapter III**

The Mizukage Tower's Council Room held seven occupants, though two were simply holographic projections. The remaining members of Kuroyo, the Dark World.

Those physically present were in fact their leader, Tobi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Koutetsu Raisho, Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, and the plant-man Zetsu. The holographic projections were the members who were in Hi no Kuni, Shimura Danzou and Hiruko the Chimaera. Though there were originally nine members of this group... one was now a statue of stone and the other had abandoned them for one of the Kuroyo's rival groups, the Akatsuki.

"Just like you asked Leader-sama, one Four-Tailed Lava Monkey and its prison delivered." The blue-skinned shark man and leader of Kirigakure's military, Hoshigaki Kisame, said with a feral grin, his beady black eyes showing sadistic glee. "And we didn't even have to cut his legs off." With that, the muscular swordsman dropped the man to the floor unceremoniously.

Behind his orange mask, Tobi smirked to himself. "Perfect... that is our second bijuu... unfortunately we don't have three due to..."

"A weakling and a traitor?" Hiruko asked with a scowl. "Hidan's only strength was his immortality and Kakuzu... we all knew he would ditch the moment someone offered him more of his precious ryo... it just happened to be that damnable Akatsuki."

"He is right, Leader-sama." **"He couldn't ever be trusted."** The two sides of Zetsu spoke one after another.

"So Leader-sama... which one of us will take care of the Yonbi?" Raisho asked in curiosity. "I know you want the strongest one for yourself... but this one?"

"A good question, Raisho. Zetsu and Kisame are out for sure." Kisame shrugged and Zetsu nodded. "Danzou, you and Hiruko are in Konoha, and we must do this now. And Yagura already has his own... looks like it is you, Raisho." The Steel-user nodded once.

"I understand and am ready Leader-sama. I accept the responsibility of becoming the second jinchuuriki of Kuroyo... I shall take the burden of holding the Yonbi."

Tobi's visible eye showed humor. "Perfect... we will begin the Sealing immediately. Danzou?" The elder man nodded and performed rapid handseals.

 **"Mokuton: Jubaku Kose!" (Wood Release: Tree Binding Shackles)** Suddenly, a large tree grew in the center of the room right under Roushi, and it grew in such a way as to actually bind him. The chakra wood would keep the bijuu restrained throughout the process of transferring from Roushi to Raisho, something that would be Tobi's job.

"I am ready, Leader-sama." Raisho said and stood right in front of the unconscious jinchuuriki. "I am ready to become the second born of the Nine Who Shall Rule the Nations."

"Let's get started." Tobi said.

 **Akatsuki Infirmary**

The third floor of the Amekage building served as the personal infirmy of the Akatsuki, a rather large chamber that was completely equipped with the best medical supplies and a full team of medic shinobi and kunoichi prepared for any injury or ailment.

In said room, a certain green-haired girl stirred before shooting up to a sitting position amd looking around. "Wh-where am I?" She asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"Amegakure no Sato." She heard and looked where she heard the voice. It was a boy her age wearing what could be described as a ranger's outfit of black. He seemed to exude... calm. For some reason, Fuu felt safe and secure just being in this stranger's proximity. "I'm glad you are awake." His voice was calm, yet compassionate. There was little warmth, but no coldness to it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Fu-san." He replied. "I brought you here after a group known as Kuroyo tried to kidnap you. My partner Konan and I defeated Hidan and recruited Kakuzu while you were unconscious and for the last two days I have been healing you. You suffered from malnutrition, bruising, poisoning and many other things."

Fuu's eyes lowered. "It's the villagers... they all hate me because... because..."

"Because of the Nanabi?" He asked. Fuu scooted away and held the blanket on the bed closer to her. She was terrified this boy would be like the others. Her eyes clenched shut as she awaited him hitting her or insulting her. Instead... he placed his hand on her own. "I hold the Kyuubi."

She immediately jumped and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. It was all too much for a teenage girl to bear. The isolation, hatred and abuse... one can only take so much of it. She latched on to the first person to show any form of similarity to her. As for Naruto, he held her tenderly.

He literally felt her emotions and his body moved on its own to comfort her. It was strange to have physical contact with someone outside battle, though. It was different than with his animals, too...

The Sage put that thought aside for now as he rubbed the greenette's back softly. Her body wracked with sobbing as she held onto him tighter.

Neither noticed a certain bluenette with a paper flower in her hair who slightly smiled at the interaction. She dissolved into paper and floated in the wind elsewhere.

 **Somewhere in Mizu no Kuni**

"Halt!" A voice came. A hooded figure dressed in all black with their face hidden walking throgh some small village turned to regard the speaker. It was a Kiri Jounin with a katana on his hip. "Remove your hood and give me your identity. If you are a bloodliner, you will be dealt with accordingly. The hooded figure began giggling. "Is there something funny?"

"Shut up..." the voice was feminine. It seemed nearly crazed. "I'm finding my baby." Suddenly, the Jounin felt pain shoot through his chest and looked down to see a silver chain coming from the woman's outstretched hand.

He fell as it retracted back into her and saw her turn around and leave. "Kaa-san will find you Naruto-chan." She whispered. "She just needs a little help from some friends..."

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

"Where is my money?" The voice of Kuromaru was cold as ice... calm. He looked across the table at his customer.

"I have it, Kuromaru. Do not worry yourself." The person across the table was a blonde man with bright blue eyes. His hair was in spikes with a bang on either side of his face. He seemed cheerful. The most distinguishing clothing he wore was a white trench coat with flames licking the bottom. No one could even see the two because of Kuromaru's genjutsu.

"Show me, Minato." The blonde man passed a scroll over the table. Kuromaru opened it and looked Minato in the eyes as his changed to a deep with his pupils disappearing and his irises became blood-red inverted triangles. **"Gakugan!" (Knowledge Eye)** Kuromaru nodded to himself and blinked, making his eyes turn back. "You tell no lies, my compensation is here."

"Five million ryou. Now please tell me what brought me out here?"

"You are an interesting man, Namikaze Minato." Kuromaru commented. "For years, you had everyone think you were compassionate when you were really plotting and forming the group of yours which claims peace as its goal. Jiraiya helped you, he thought you were the Chosen One. You knew otherwise though and romanced Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina to become the mother of your child, hoping that a mixture of all three clans of Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki would create the child of legends."

"Did it?" Minato asked. "Naruto, is he just as I hoped?"

Kuromaru smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto is currently S-ranked, a ninja of Amegakure no Sato and a member of the Akatsuki. His partner is the Amegakure no Tenshi, Konan. Naruto exhibits abilities in all seven elemental natures and the ability to use all sub-elements, multiple Summon contracts and the ingenuity of a genius. He has been taught by Hebi no Orochi, Uchiha Hitachi, Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara the Mad Bomber. He also took on Hidan of the Jashin cult and defeated him easily."

Minato smiled. "Even better than I hoped. Keep me informed and the ryou will keep coming."

"Of course. The Unmeiteki (Predestined) will be the first to know." Kuromaru said with a smirk as his client left in a yellow flash. "But not the last." He said with a smirk before being sucked into the shadows.

 **Ya no Kuni**

Jiraiya of the Sannin walke along the streets of the village in Hot Water Country with a grin. He just loved all the onsen here! So much research... so little time. "Jiraiya..." the white-haired Toad Summoner recognized that voice and sighed.

"Kuromaru." He greeted as said man appeared from the shadows and wrapped them in an illusion. "I suppose you have news?" Both walked along.

"The location of your jinchuuriki for my usual charge of S-class secrets." Jiraiya nodded and handed a scroll over containing five million ryou. "He is working for your former students in Ame. I would hurry if I were you... some others are after him. People you know and thought dead." With that, Kuromaru was gone once more by falling into the shadows.

"Amegakure... Sensei must be informed immediately." He disappeared in a smoke shunshin to begin his journey to Konoha.

Both village and spymaster would be in for a surprise though.

 **Summons Realm, Court of Elders**

Hagoromo sat in the center of the now empty chamber in a meditative position, eyes closed. Two others were in the room with him. "It is time for his first lesson." He spoke. The others imediately reacted.

"Finally!" Hashirama shouted. "We've been in here for ages!"

"Let us give Naruto the first knowledge he needs to save the world." Madara spoke coldly as his Sharingan spun and he smirked.

"He needs all the help, one of the many points he can be corrupted are coming, you two. Protect him from those who would uuse his power for their own purposes." Hagoromo said and the two nodded before disappearing in Madara's **Kamui**.

"Soon, you will need to fight for the world, Naruto." Hagoromo said quietly. "Enjoy your peace while it lasts."

 **AN:**

 **The pairing slots are still open, so, get voting ladies and gentlemen. Get reviewing! (:**

 **Please favourite, follow and all that. It helps keep me motivated to write and upload, knowing I've got people that actually want to read what I've written.**

 **And to those of you that asked in the PM's- Yes, I am a girl.**

 **Until next time, Kayla.**


End file.
